Pokemon: Lucaro Adventures
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In the Lucaro region, a girl named Sammy is finally able to become a Pokemon whisperer. But what happens to her on her journey? Read this fanfic to find out!


Welcome to the Lucaro region, a very different region compared to the others in the Pokemon world. There, people did not believe in using Pokeballs. Instead, they learned that taming wild Pokemon through calm reasoning is better. And in Lucaro, there were no leagues nor gyms. Instead there were Pokemon Contests, much like the ones in Hoenn and Sinnoh. But unlike those regions, the Pokemon were treated like human beings. No commands were needed, as the Pokemon wanted to do all the work.

Why was that the case? Because instead of Pokemon trainers, there were Pokemon whisperers, people who understood what Pokemon could say in plain English. Only those gifted in the Pokemon language were allowed to have Pokemon, as that was the law in Lucaro.

One of those Lucaro natives was a girl named Sammy Heartsong. She lived in a place called Grassy Fields. For years she wanted to train her very own Pokemon and let them compete in Contests. But sadly, there were no signs of whisperer abilities in her. That is, until one particular morning...

* * *

**"And that concludes today's broadcast. Tomorrow I will discuss how other regions are banning Contests in their cities."**

Amy, Sammy's bitter twin sister, turned off the TV, happy with the show. She was a fan of Scarlett Katchadourian and her work on human supremacy over Pokemon. Sammy, however, wasn't.

"What's wrong Samey?" Amy asked in a mean tone.

"I don't get why you watch that program every morning," Sammy said.

"Oh my gag!" Amy exclaimed. "Haven't you been paying attention? Scarlett Katchadourian believes the way things are going in Lucaro are ridiculous. I mean, why are Pokemon calling the shots in Contests? And since when were Pokeballs considered illegal?"

"Yeah, but this Scarlett person could be wrong," Sammy pointed out. "Mom and dad have told us people in Lucaro are the future of the world."

"Oh please," Amy said with an eye-roll. "How would you know that? You can't even understand what Pokemon can say."

"Neither can you," Sammy said. "In fact, no one in our family has the ability."

"Whatever," Amy said, opening a magazine. "Just leave me alone."

* * *

Sammy went out to the family garden. This was her special little place when she needed to get away from Amy. Occasionally Pokemon would visit and she would play with them, wishing she could understand what they're sayi-

"Did you fight with your sister again?"

Sammy was startled with the voice. "Who said that?" she asked.

A female Torchic walked up to her. "I did," she said.

"You're...talking," Sammy said. "And I can understand you."

"You are?" the Torchic asked. "I've visited here every day and you never knew what us Pokemon say."

With that, more Pokemon surrounded Sammy. To her amazement, she was able to hear their conversations.

"I don't believe it," an elderly male Staraptor said. "A Heartsong is finally understanding us."

"Happy day! Happy day!" a group of female Bellossom cheered as they danced.

"I knew it was going to be the nice one," a female Igglybuff said.

Sammy looked around as she smiled. She was finally able to become a Pokemon whisperer! Squealing in delight, she ran back inside all while the Pokemom cheered her on.

* * *

"Mom!" Sammy exclaimed. "I can understand the Pokemon language!"

Mrs. Heartsong were delighted to hear that. "That's wonderful!" she said.

"Are you serious?!" Amy asked, looking up from her magazine. "I'm the superior twin! Why does Samey have to be the one with Pokemon translation powers?!"

"Amelia, be nice to your sister for once," Mrs. Heartsong said. "Samantha has earned her powers because she is pure of heart and kind to all Pokemon. You, however, would rather watch that mean girl's show instead of learn how to bond with Pokemon."

"Scarlett Katchadourian is not mean," Amy insisted. "She's brilliant."

"So what happens now?" Sammy asked.

"Head over to Professor McClean's lab for your starter Pokemon," Mrs. Heartsong said. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to know you're finally ready to start your journey."

* * *

After saying her goodbyes, Sammy headed for Professor McClean's lab. Along the way, she heard cheers from the surrounding Pokemon.

"You can do it Sammy!"

"Go on Sammy! We're rooting for you!"

"Be the best Pokemon whisperer you can be!"

Some time later, Sammy arrived at Professor McClean's lab, where the ametuer Pokemon professor was. "Hello Sammy," he said. "Welcome to my lab."

"Thanks professor," Sammy said. "I'm here for my starter Pokemon."

"Yeah, about that..." Professor McClean said. "I already gave Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup to other people."

Sammy frowned. "Oh," she said. "I guess I should-"

"Now hold on!" Professor McClean interrupted. "I knew something like this would happen, so I took a page from Oak's method and came across a fourth starter. Do you want her?"

"Sure," Sammy said. What did the professor had in store for her?

Professor McClean whistled. "Okay Squeakrss!" he called out. "You can come out!"

An adorable female Pokemon came out. She was round, small, orange, and mouse-like, whose whiskers were in shape of antennas. She had orange pouches on her cheeks and her belly was a pale yellow. She had round black ears with light yellow insides and a long black tail with a star-like tip. She had an aradicular tooth that was seen on her upper jaw. "Did you find a trainer for me?" she asked.

"Yep," Professor McClean said. "Squeakrss, this is your new owner Sammy. Sammy, this is Squeakrss. She's a Dedenne."

"A Dedenne?" Sammy asked. "Isn't that an electric and fairy type?"

Squeakrss walked over to Sammy. "Yeah I am," she said. "And you're pretty cute for a human."

Sammy knelt next to Squeakrss and scratched underneath her chin. "Well you're an adorable Dedenne," she said.

"Now before you go, I have a few things to give you," Professor McClean said.

Sammy stood to her full height. "Alright," she said.

Professor McClean took out a red flat circular device and a booklet. "Here is your Pokedex and Pokemon whisperer guide," he explained, giving the objects to Sammy.

"I get the Pokedex, but why a Pokemon whisperer guide?" Sammy asked.

"It's the equivalent of Pokeballs," Professor McClean answered. "Oak thinks that the only way to befriend a Pokemon is to capture them in tiny devices. But what about the Pokemon's feelings? Does he stop to think that they get cramps from being cooped up in those things? So instead, the Pokemon whisperer guide provides the tricks you need to befriend Pokemon of all kinds without squeezing them into Pokeballs."

"I guess that makes sense," Sammy said as Squeakrss climbed up on her left shoulder.

"Alright then," Professor McClean said. "As of right now, you're an official Pokemon whisperer. Best of luck to you."


End file.
